Do You Remember
by Belle Pheonixjin-no-hime
Summary: Never mind! Due to Katherine Jewels request, I will try to finish this story. As mater of fact... I just broke my writers block!!! Hurrrah!!!


Well, we've continued writing, and I'll post more chapters up soon. Pink Tiger's probably gonna kill me, for not telling her I'm posting, or writing this fic. If you want to know the purpose of this fic, it is to get Lily and James together (and Sirius and Remus with their own girls too.). Me an' PT (Pink Tiger) are inserting our very own selves, complete with our daily arguments and petty feuds, to get together with Sirius and Remus, respectively. As in, me, Arabella Figg, coupled with Sirius Black (So cute…) and PT, Jennifer Brown, coupled with Remus Lupin. Any objections? None? Good. Now for the one and only ('cause I'm not writin' it again.):

Disclaimer: We do not own *deep breath*:

James Potter, Sirius Black (I wish), Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, The Worm (Petigrew), and anyone else we've might have missed. J.K. Rowling does. Bo Ho. 'Nyway, let me just shut up and let you read this Chapter.

Do You Remember?

By: Sea of Fire and Pink Tiger

~~~*King's Cross Station*~~~

11 year-old Lily Evans was about to collapse into sobs. Yes, even in the middle of the train station in front of millions of people. She doubted very much that a place such as Hogwarts ever existed, anyway. She wouldn't cry, though. Not in a million years. She saw 2 girls and 2 boys meet each other and start joking and laughing. One word she heard made her heart leap. 

"…When we get to Hogwarts, lets stick dungbombs in the Slytherin Common room, blow up toilets and-" a black hair boy was saying. A girl 2 inches shorter than him slapped him upside the head. 

"If even think about sayin' 'and tease the entire female population', Sirius Black, I'll hex you so bad, you'll have to go to the hospital wing for the whole year." She said, tossing her long reddish hair out of her sapphire eyes. 

Lily walked up to them, hoping beyond hope. "Umm, could one of you tell me how to get to-" 

"Platform 9 ¾?" They asked. 

Lily sighed, relived. "Yes. Exactly." 

"Lily Evans, right?" asked the red haired girl. Lily looked shocked. 

"Sorry." Apologized a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes, quite the opposite of Sirius' strait hair. "Arabella does that all the time. She's only half-human." 

"Oh, shut up, James Potter! Don't be sayin' that in this place, wait 'til we reach the train!" She said, turning red under Lily's surprised gaze. 

"Now 'Bella…" said a short, dark haired girl about 4 inches shorter than Arabella, "Don't kill the poor boy. Lily would have freaked anyway." 

"Jennifer Brown, one day, when you least expect it, I'll brew a poison and kill you." said 'Bella, jokingly. They all laughed.

"Save the poison for Sna-" but Sirius was cut off by the arrival of two greasy haired persons, both men, and both holding the name Severus Snape. 

"Were you 3 muggle-loves and 1 half-phoenix, associating with Muggles again?" asked Mr. Severus Snape Sr. looking at Lily with contempt. Arabella was bristling, and seemed to be glowing with anger. 

"Human Phoenix." She snapped. Mr. Snape looked at her. "What was that, half-breed?" asked his son, while both smirked. Around Arabella, a glow of light brightened until it turned a shimmering green, licking her outline like flames would a paper. "I'm a Half-_Human_ Phoenix, not a _half-breed_, you…" she said dangerously, as Sirius, James, Jennifer, and 2 new boys, one short and one tall, restrained her, and just barely holding her back. Both Snapes looked scared and slunk away. "Why those little…" Arabella said trying to escape from her friends' clutches. "Belle, If you're gonna kill 'em, kill 'em behind the barrier. 'Least everyone hates 'em there." Said Sirius, pulling her back. "But…" "No 'but's. Heck, I wanted to kill 'em too, slimy gits." Arabella visibly calmed down as the green light faded. "Still, Lily's _way_ to nice for them to tease. An' I'm a Half-Human Phoenix, not a half-breed. The pig's such a-!" "Now Belle, don't go around insulting pigs, I feel sorry for them…" They all laughed. "Oh." said Arabella when she calmed down, "These two are Remus Lupin," she pointed at a brown haired boy with soft, tired brown eyes who returned Lily's smile, "And Peter Pitigrew." A short boy with blond hair and green eyes was looking at her as if deciding whether she'd hurt him or not. Lily smiled again. "I'm Lily Evans." 


End file.
